kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P.
is the first story in the fourth episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on October 28, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Wallabee Beetles is charged with protecting his mom's prized/priceless koala bear vase, or he'll have to go to Ballroom Dancing School for ballroom dancing lessons. This becomes increasingly hard as the vase is stolen by a kid. He follows the robber, which takes him to a baseball stadium and used for a baseball-like game called "Vaseball", where kids use glass and pottery as the balls. Numbuh 4 thinks he must play, and turns out to be very good. But then, the pitcher throws the vase he was supposed to protect. He tries to get away with the vase, only to find himself in a room of bullies. In the office, Wallabee uncovers an insidious plot by his old friend turned enemy Ernest (the commissioner of Vaseball) and his band of bullies, who plan to rat the kids out for their misbehavior, so they can get the kids grounded that way no one can tattle on them as they and the other bullies vandalize every house in the neighborhood with toilet paper and eggs. He accidentally knocks over a bookshelf -- "'''Uhh... Does that count as a home run?'"'' '''Ernest, recognizing Wallabee from a previous circumstance when he ruined his Bully Fight Operation, sends his friends after Wallabee. He gets away by an elevator, only to find himself in a match to the death with Ernest. They duel with plates, vases, and all sorts of breakable china. The only thing they don't destroy is the vase Wallabee is supposed to protect. Finally, he knocks a bookcase on Ernest, knocking him out cold. He saves the vase, but the message Ernest had recorded sends out before he can stop it. Every kid (including Ernest, and presumably the other bullies) is grounded except for Wallabee. ''"He will always live in the hearts of kids who love to break things."'' As the screen goes black, we can hear the vase finally breaking and his mother angrily screaming "WALLABEE!". It's unknown if she follows through with her earlier threat. Featured '''KND Operatives *Numbuh 4 Allies *Mrs. Beatles Villains *Ernest "Ernie" *The Bullies *Bustin' Glass Sox (debut) Cameos *Joey Beatles *Hooves *Willard Wallace *Eggbert Eggleston *Scotty Vincent *Jesse *Oren "Krash" Kaunfer *Nick and Chip Locations *Beatles' Residence *Ballroom Dancing School (mentioned) *Vaseball Stadium Transcript Operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *When Numbuh 4 and Ernest are fighting in the smoke, Numbuh 4's silhouette shows that his vaseball jersey has a hood like his normal outfit does. Immediately after this clip, you can see that there's no hood on his jersey. *This episode implies that Wallabee can play the electric guitar. *Wallabee's undercover name is the same as his code name but spelled with "ER" instead of "UH". *The fight between Wallabee and Ernest is very similar to the lightsaber duel between Anakin Skywalker and Count Dooku near the end of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. *This is Wallabee's only solo episode as he is the only member of Sector V to appear in this episode. *Mrs. Beetles' vase also appears in Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N. and Operation: M.O.O.N., and the vase is not broken in these episodes. *Vaseball is an obvious portmanteau on "Vase" and "Baseball". *When Mrs. Beetles yells "WALLABEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" over the "End Transmission" card, her voice is just like Fanny's. *The ways in which Wallabee has successfully or unsuccessfully destroyed his mother’s vase are, in order: a soccer ball, a kite, a skateboard, a bowling ball (presumably his father’s), 2 shoes (again, belonging to his dad), an electric guitar, a watermelon, a telephone, a tire, a monkey, the television, a flaming arrow (intercepted by his mother), a bicycle (intercepted by a child), a bat (intercepted by Wally), and finally an unseen method. Gallery BREAK UP Mrs beetle get pissed off.png 283E31CF-7646-48E9-ACB0-BC039A331B87.jpeg Vaseball game.jpg Vaseball pitcher.jpg Bustin' Glass Sox.jpg Oren Kaunfer.jpg Vaseball numbuh 4.png Numbuh4 OpBreakup.jpg B.R.E.A.K.U.P. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5